


Marathon

by zorilleerrant



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorilleerrant/pseuds/zorilleerrant
Summary: For Static Shock Appreciation Week 2017, favorite relationship; I love the way their friendship develops.





	Marathon

Adam looked up from his video game at the TV, which was moving the speed it usually did during commercials, and he could have missed any number of things by the time he checked. He figured the tapping had come from there, and went back to his game. Then he heard the tapping again. He turned the game over, wondering if he’d forgotten to turn the volume down all the way, and it grew more insistent.

At that moment, Adam was extremely conflicted. He lived at the top of his building, so it wasn’t like someone could just tap on his window, even when it sounded like that, right? On the other hand –

Adam looked

– there were a lot of bang babies in the city and honestly, weird things had happened in Dakota even before then. It was fairly anticlimactic to see Static at the window.

It was out of a sense of professional courtesy that Adam adopted his Rubberband Man look, opening up the window to let Static in, which was a much more awkward affair than it usually was when Adam climbed in the window himself, and Static tripped several times, and got his foot caught slightly as he tried to step away. He almost dropped his transportation down the side of the building, too, and Adam had already started reaching for it by the time Static caught it.

“Um. Hi.” Rubberband Man stared at his surprise guest.

Static grinned. “Hey. Got some free time?”

“I…guess?” the purple-clad hero shrugged. “Do you need my help with a villain?”

“Nah, not really,” Static said.

Adam frowned. “So, you just want to patrol together?”

“I just finished patrolling,” Static told him, “not much happening with any metahumans. Not much happening at all, really.”

“So,” Rubberband Man said, his eyebrow stretching comically high, “why exactly are you here, then?”

“I just thought we ought to get to know each other,” Static said. “Whatcha watching?”

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching Static up to one of Adam’s favorite series.


End file.
